Defying Destiny
by Dijah-hime
Summary: "Aku memang terlalu banyak berharap pada dia, Katara. Kali ini semuanya akan percuma saja, keluargaku tidak pernah berhenti menganggapku lemah. Sampai masa depanku pun diatur atas keinginan mereka. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh gadis buta sepertiku, Katara?" (Birthday Fic for Aya Harukawa)


_**~ Defying Destiny~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Avatar The Last Airbender © Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko**

**Defying Destiny © Dijah-hime**

**cover is not mine**

_No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga tahun telah berlalu, membuat terlalu banyak perubahan yang ada di antara kami. Hm, paling tidak itulah yang kurasakan saat melihat mereka. Setelah terakhir kali berkumpul lengkap di Gaoling, tepatnya di kediaman Toph, baru kali pertama di mana kami akan kembali melakukan reuni. Sekaligus untuk merayakan hari pernikahan Toph.

Ya, gadis pengendali tanah merangkap _metal-bender _itu kini telah menjelma jadi wanita anggun selama berada di bawah pengawasan penuh keluarga Bei Fong semenjak dia kembali. Kini dia telah disiapkan untuk meneruskan keluarga Bei Fong dalam pernikahan yang semuanya telah diatur oleh keluarganya tersebut.

* * *

"_Katara! Apa itu benar-benar kau?"_

"_Aku tidak menyangka setelah lama tidak berjumpa pengendalian tanahmu menjadi memburuk, eh?"_

_Toph tidak mengatakan apapun lagi karena dia langsung menerjang dan memerangkapku dalam pelukan eratnya. _

"_Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku, Katara! " Toph berteriak kesal sambil melemparkan selendang hijau miliknya ke bawah. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat menahan marah._

_Aku menghela napas pelan, tak tega melihat raut wajah Toph yang lebih menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam. Gadis itu sangat kelihatan menahan dirinya yang sedang terbalut amarah agar tidak menghancurkan kamar dengan pengendalian tanahnya. Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan selain menggenggam tangan Toph dan mengelus rambut hitamnya yang tergerai panjang._

"_Akan kulakukan sesuatu, Toph. Aku janji..."_

"_Aku memang terlalu banyak berharap pada dia, Katara. Kali ini semuanya akan percuma saja, keluargaku tidak pernah berhenti menganggapku lemah. Sampai masa depanku pun diatur atas keinginan mereka. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh gadis buta sepertiku, Katara?"_

"_Toph..."_

* * *

Waktu pertama kali mendengar berita pernikahan Toph aku sama gembiranya dengan Aang, Sokka, dan Suki. Dan aku merasa menjadi sahabat yang paling tidak berguna bagi Toph saat mengetahui bahwa dia selama ini telah menaruh hati pada dia. Dia yang dulu menjadi lawan kami untuk menolong avatar, dia yang akhirnya membantu kami dalam melawan Azula dan Raja Api dahulu, dia yang telah memegang kuasa tertinggi di Negara Api kini.

Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mengabarinya langsung perihal pernikahan Toph, aku ragu dia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Toph.

* * *

"_Aku tidak menyangka. Akhirnya di antara kita malah Toph yang lebih dulu menikah!" seru Ty Lee lalu menyodorkan undangan yang dipegangnya pada Mai. Gadis bermata sipit itu hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa dia pasti akan datang ke pernikahan Toph bersama Ty Lee dan Zuko._

_Sementara dia hanya diam tanpa mencoba mengatakan apapun. Zuko terus memalingkan atensinya ke arah lain, seperti tidak ingin terlibat dengan pembicaraan kami._

"_Bermalamlah di istana. Kurasa Aang dan Sokka tidak akan keberatan jika kau beristirahat sejenak setelah perjalanan panjangmu bersama Appa." _

_Mataku sama sekali tidak bisa terpejam, pikiranku masih terpusat pada kegundahan Zuko yang entah aku yakin atau tidak bersumber karena rencana pernikahan Toph. Kuputuskan untuk menemuinya secara langsung, paling tidak ini akan meyakinkanku tentang perasaan Toph yang terbalas._

"_Aku tidak bisa mengecewakan Mai untuk kedua kalinya. Masih banyak permasalahan Negara Api yang harus aku selesaikan. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa menelantarkan rakyat hanya karena sikap egoisku akan hal romantika. Kurasa... ini t'lah menjadi takdirku."_

* * *

Apakah pada akhirnya mereka benar-benar tidak dapat bersatu. Aturan keluarga dan sikap protektif yang terlampau ketat dari keluarga Toph, juga amanat besar yang kini disandang oleh Zuko... apa benar takdir sebegitu tega untuk memisahkan dua manusia yang memiliki perasaan tulus untuk bersatu. Aku tidak menyangka bahkan takdir bisa memainkan peran antagonis juga sekarang.

"ra... hei, Katara! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sontak kepalaku terangkat begitu mendengar teriakan Sokka, aku langsung meluruskan kedua kakiku yang sengaja ditekuk ke atas.

"Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk, jangan pasang wajah khawatir seperti itu."

"Hei, tahu tidak... aku baru dapat kabar kalau Mai dan Ty Lee tidak akan datang ke acara pernikahan Toph." Sokka menyodorkan gulungan surat yang dipegangnya ke arahku. Tulisan tangan Zuko.

"Dia juga bilang kalau akan datang terlambat. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka? " ujarku begitu habis membaca seluruh isi gulungan surat tersebut.

Sokka hanya mengangkat bahu menanggapi ucapanku, dia menoleh ke arah Suki yang kemudian juga menunjukkan raut bingung.

"Oi, oi! Kita sudah sampai di Kerajaan Bumi. Bersiaplah... sebentar lagi Appa akan mendarat di rumah mempelai wanita!"

Teriakan Aang yang sedang mengendalikan Appa membuyarkan lamunan kami. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke bawah. Hembusan angin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutku, tidak kuhiraukan jika itu membuat tatanan rambutku menjadi berantakan.

Apa semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini?

Toph... Zuko... apa benar-benar tidak ada harapan lagi?

**..::o0o::..**

Tidak ada yang memungkiri kecantikan gadis di hadapanku ini. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa yang sedang berada di depanku sekarang ini adalah Toph yang kukenal dulu. Toph yang selalu bersikap urakan dan sama sekali tak mementingkan penampilan kini telah bermetamorfosis menjadi gadis dengan rupa menawan yang bersikap sangat anggun. Hiasan kepala yang terbuat dari emas dengan replika teratai merah yang terpahat di tengahnya sangat cocok dengan tatanan rambut Toph yang sebagian disanggul ke belakang dan sisanya dikepang ke bagian depan. Gaun sutera hijau muda dengan paduan _layer_ kuning di pinggirnya membuat Toph semakin terlihat sangat cantik.

Ibu Toph memberikan polesan terakhir pada wajah putrinya yang diberi riasan natural. Ibunya tak henti memuji Toph begitu memandangi putri satu-satunya tersebut. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Toph yang bersemu merah.

**..::o0o::..**

"Dia tidak akan mungkin datang ke sini. Dan kupastikan perjanjian kita tidak akan batal."

"Kita tidak akan mengetahuinya sebelum semuanya berlangsung. Kupastikan padamu saat dia datang kau harus angkat kaki dari sini."

Sepintas aku melihat Ayah Toph dan calon besannya saling berbisik di halaman belakang saat aku baru saja keluar dari kamar Toph. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan mereka. Tetapi wajah keduanya terlihat sangat tegang. Ayah Toph kemudian bergegas kembali ke ruang utama tempat upacara pernikahan yang akan segera berlangsung.

"Katara, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku tertegun mendengar panggilan Suki, kutolak halus kue yang disodorkannya padaku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Suki. Hei, tidak kah kau melihat ada yang aneh dengan Ayah Toph. Dia terlihat sangat gugup."

Suki menelengkan wajahnya ke objek pembicaraan kami lalu dia kembali menatapku,  
"Hal wajar rasaku kalau seorang ayah gugup dalam pernikahan putri satu-satunya."

Entahlah, tapi aku merasa ayah Toph seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Berkali-kali kudapati ayah Toph bergantian menatap wajah putrinya dan ke arah pintu depan dengan wajah cemas. Ayah Toph terlihat semakin cemas begitu upacara pernikahan tinggal selangkah lagi akan dimulai. Tapi sesosok pria dari arah depan kediaman Bei Fong datang menginterupsi acara sakral yang akan berlangsung tersebut.

"Tuan, beliau telah datang."

Semua mata terlihat sangat terusik dengan kehadiran salah seorang pembantu tersebut. Tetapi ayah Toph malah terlihat sangat senang dan langsung bergerak menuju keluar kediamannya, calon besan keluarga Toph pun langsung mengikutinya.

Suara saling bisik di antara tamu yang datang kini mulai riuh terdengar. Ibu Toph kewalahan meladeni pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang.

Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku ke arah Toph, wajahnya terlihat sangat kaget dan tubuh langsingnya bergetar hebat. Aku baru saja inginn menghampirinya sebelum sebuah suara yang kukenal menyeruak perhatian dari seluruh tamu yang hadir di kediaman Bei Fong.

"Maaf karena aku datang terlambat. Ada banyak urusan negara dan masalah pribadi yang harus kuselesaikan sebelum dapat hadir ke sini... untuk menikahi putri tunggal keluarga Bei Fong."

Aku dapat menyaksikan semua ekspresi kekagetan dari para tamu yang datang saat Zuko menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi saat seluruh keluarga calon besan—tadinya—akhirnya meninggalkan kediaman Bei Fong dengan wajah pias menahan malu.

Zuko yang masih lengkap mengenakan baju kerajaan Negara Api-nya terlihat menghampiri Toph. Gadis itu masih terlihat tidak percaya dengan semua yang terjadi, ada banyak tanya tercetak jelas pada wajah rupawannya.

Aku mengajak Aang, Sokka, dan Suki untuk menghampiri keduanya. Zuko terlihat tidak mampu menahan dirinya sampai-sampai dia langsung memeluk Toph di hadapan seluruh pasang mata yang terpusat pada mereka.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau...?" Toph mengarahkan wajahnya ke atas begitu Zuko melonggarkan pelukan mereka.

Zuko menurunkan wajahnya sampai bibirnya terletak persis di dekat telinga Toph,  
"Keluarga mana yang mampu menolak pinangan dari seorang Raja Api, hm?"

Aku hampir terkikik geli melihat wajah Toph yang seperti kepiting rebus sekarang, Toph langsung membenamkan wajahnya di dada Zuko dan mempererat pelukan mereka.

Aku dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang hadir di sekeliling kami, bukan hanya dari kedua calon mempelai dan sahabat-sahabatku, tetapi juga dari seluruh pasang mata yang hadir di kediaman Bei Fong saat ini.

Dan sekarang aku yakin, bahwa takdir akan selalu bersikap adil untuk memberi kebahagiaan bagi setiap manusia.

Bahkan untuk gadis sepertimu, Toph...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..:::FIN:::..**

* * *

**A/N  
**Gomen, Fal-chan! Ini birthday fic emang telat banget... tapi kamu pasti tahu banget kan banyak godaan-godaan WB menyerang di kala libur kayak gini~ Jadi... otan-ome~!  
Di tunggu balesan kamuh saat Maret kelak :*


End file.
